Worries aboard the Dutchman
by Maramishimo
Summary: A oneshot capturing Will's feelings about ferrying the souls and his worries about those still living. R&R please. Rating to be safe.


**Just something that came to me randomly. Have been watching the last two movies a lot lately. Hope you all like it.**

"Lord" Cutler Beckett stood on the deck of the old ship, his flesh and bone not mangled as one would have thought. No, in fact his body was quite intact. He looked among the others among him, some were soldiers, others just common "filth," from loathsome pirate scum to beggars. Beckett looked over the side of the ship, there were many longboats around each holding many people. He knew what, no, who was coming next and the result.

Will Turner emerged from his cabin, his father, Bootstrap, in tow. Will didn't like the first time he had to travel between worlds, nor the second, why should the third be any different. This time he spent the time in his cabin waiting for someone to tell him when they were ready. Will looked over the group.

"Do you fear death?" He asked in the fashion of the former captain of the _Dutchman_. The crew laughed heartily. Will looked them over once more. "The _Dutchman _is under my control now. And I think you all should know--" He walked down the line. "That I will not hire you under service." he looked at Beckett. "No matter what."

Beckett frowned at Captain Turner. He had every reason to be angry with him, right when he was about to win, he failed, and as far as he was concerned his failure was Turner's doing.

"What's with the look? It's all 'good business.' Right, Beckett?" Captain Turner said.

"It's 'Lord' Beckett!"

"Not where you're goin'." He said with a smirk. Will turned to his father. "At the helm, Mr. Turner. We've got souls to ferry."

"Aye, Cap'n Turner."

This was Will's first ferrying of souls, he wanted to see if it still worked properly if he kept some souls on his own ship without tricking them into service. There was another thing that he didn't enjoy, and that was taking the life of the dying, having his crew undertake those duties in his absence. Though this was the same crew that at one time tried to kill him, he knew he could trust them... their humanity was back was it not?

Looking over the side he remembered the first time he came through these quiet, dark waters, filled with boats and those spirits in the water. He remembered Tia Dalma's, nay Calypso's, words of how the souls need someone to guide them. He, also, remembered how Elizabeth's father had been sailing the waters as they themselves were returning.

He thought of how she cried when she saw him, dead, thrusting her into denial. She was hysterical, nearly plunging into the dark depths for him. Then he thought, what if someone who knew or loved was seen in one of these longboats? What would he do?

Beckett watched as he reached into his pocket, drawing a locket, Davy Jones' locket, watched as Captain Turner crossed the deck and disappeared. Soon the sound of an organ began to ring through the night. A familiar song to the crew that was played by their former Captain. Though this time it seemed a tad... happier? They had grown accustomed to Jones' version, but they had already grown to like Will's version.

Beckett was astounded that the gloom of the spirits seemingly vanishing with every note. As if the song was wiping away their sorrows and helping them come to accept their fate. Beckett, himself, could feel his own sorrow vanishing. And like everyone else, Beckett accepted his admittance into the Land of the Dead.

-

With years passing and countless souls going into the Land of the Dead, Will still retained his humanity, making his father, and crew proud. His first ferry was a success, his music helping ease the spirits. But Bootstrap noticed something about his son. He always looked over the groups as intently as possible.

"Looking for something, Cap'n?" Bootstrap asked.

"More like someone," Will replied, still looking over the longboats. "More like no one"

"Don't worry, she will live long enough for you to see her once more." Will remained quiet for awhile, whether it was because of what he said or not, Bootstrap didn't know.

He was still worried, though he was able to mask it. He'd ferried so many souls, he shouldn't be so attached, should he? Pirates, blacksmiths, governors, lords, men, women, children, he's seen them all go through it all. But he couldn't shake the thought. Though his song eased everyone else's spirits, his own was never eased. He was always worried.

He never wanted to see someone he loved, someone who he considered his best friend and family sail through these waters with no way of getting back. But "life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different", right? Plus this person was tremendously reckless. Fast-talking could not always work. He knew that if he saw this person in these waters he would go mad.

He pulled one of the souls aside. Will gave up, needed to ease his mind as to the whereabouts of this dangerously stupid, witty person was. The man he considered his brother, though they had their fair share of backstabbing. So he asked the soul of a man who was obviously a pirate:

"Do you know what ever happened to Captain Jack Sparrow?"


End file.
